doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Myth Makers releases
In 1984, independent British video production company Reeltime Pictures released the first of a series of Myth Makers VHS videos — interviews with the stars of Doctor Who. 20 years later, the range comprises dozens of interviews, covering practically all the major luminaries of the Who world — actors, writers, producers, directors and even extras! Most of the interviews are conducted by actor/writer Nicholas Briggs, nowadays best known as being the voice of the Daleks & Cybermen in the new Doctor Who TV series. There are currently, over 130 titles (including the 2-in-1 DVDs, & excluding the VHS re-releases). By now, all of the VHS Myth Makers have been re-released on DVD - with the sole exception of the Tom Baker interview (for reasons unknown). Note: Many of the earlier Myth Makers have been released separately in the US by a different distributor, but (confusingly) with different numbers! These are not listed here. Also, the first 16 videos were re-released by Reeltime during the 90s with extra footage and (in most cases) brand new interviews with the stars in question. Where this has happened, it is noted on the page for each release. In 2003, Reeltime Pictures started releasing the long-running series of Myth Makers video interviews in DVD format instead of VHS. These DVD releases originally comprised of interviews previously released on video (often two such interviews are bundled together onto one disc), but in recent years this has shifted to being exclusively brand new interviews, which have never before been released. Extras on these DVDs are fairly minimal, typically featuring a specially-recorded introduction by producer/director Keith Barnfather and host Nicholas Briggs, also a short biography (3-5 pages of text) of the artistes being interviewed. Note: These discs are all DVD-R (i.e. recordable DVD discs) so may not be playable on all DVD players. Now for the list: VHS *01. Myth Makers 1: Michael Wisher *02. Myth Makers 2: John Leeson *03. Myth Makers 3: Nicholas Courtney *04. Myth Makers 4: Carole Ann Ford *05. Myth Makers 5: Janet Fielding *06. Myth Makers 6: Nicola Bryant *07. Myth Makers 7: Wendy Padbury *08. Myth Makers 8: Michael Craze *09. Myth Makers 9: Sarah Sutton *10. Myth Makers 10: Deborah Watling *11. Myth Makers 11: Victor Pemberton *12. Myth Makers 12: Ian Marter *13. Myth Makers 13: John Levene *14. Myth Makers 14: Peter Grimwade *15. Myth Makers 15: Jon Pertwee *16. Myth Makers 16: Richard Franklin *17. Myth Makers 17: Tom Baker *18. Myth Makers 18: Marvel Comics *19. Myth Makers 19: Colin Baker *20. Myth Makers 20: David Banks *21. Myth Makers 21: Mary Tamm *22. Myth Makers 22: John Nathan-Turner *23. Myth Makers 23: Sophie Aldred *24. Myth Makers 24: Jackie Lane *25. Myth Makers 25: Barry Letts & Terrance Dicks: Part 1 *26. Myth Makers 26: Anneke Wills *27. Myth Makers 27: Louise Jameson *28. Myth Makers 28: Sylvester McCoy *29. Myth Makers 29: Barry Letts & Terrance Dicks: Part 2 *30. Myth Makers 30: Caroline John *31. Myth Makers 31: Frazer Hines *32. Myth Makers 32: Peter Purves *33. Myth Makers 33: William Russell *34. Myth Makers 34: Verity Lambert *35. Myth Makers 35: Jacqueline Hill *36. Myth Makers 36: Mark Strickson *37. Myth Makers 37: Roger Delgado *38. Myth Makers 38: Christopher Barry & Paul Bernard *39. Myth Makers 39: Katy Manning *40. Myth Makers 40: Shaun Sutton *41. Myth Makers 41: Ray Cusick *42. Myth Makers 42: Derrick Sherwin *43. Myth Makers 43: William Hartnell *44. Myth Makers 44: Donald Tosh *45. Myth Makers 45: Jack Pitt *46. Myth Makers 46: Barry Newbery *47. Myth Makers 47: Doctor Who Magazine *48. Myth Makers 48: Graeme Harper *49. Myth Makers 49: Bob Baker & Dave Martin *50. Myth Makers 50: Elisabeth Sladen *51. Myth Makers 51: David Brierley *52. Myth Makers 52: Yee Jee Tso *53. Myth Makers 53: Patrick Troughton *54. Myth Makers 54: Tristram Cary *55. Myth Makers 55: Andrew Cartmel *56. Myth Makers 56: Philip Segal *57. Myth Makers 57: Keff McCulloch DVD *58. Myth Makers: Nicola Bryant & Graeme Harper *59. Myth Makers: William Hartnell & Jack Pitt *60. Myth Makers: Mary Tamm & John Leeson *61. Myth Makers: Sophie Aldred & Andrew Cartmel﻿ *62. Myth Makers: Deborah Watling & Victor Pemberton *63. Myth Makers: Ian Marter & Michael Wisher *64. Myth Makers: Robert Sloman *65. Myth Makers: Patrick Troughton & Shaun Sutton *66. Myth Makers: William Russell & Verity Lambert *67. Myth Makers: Mark Strickson & David Banks *68. Myth Makers: Anneke Wills & Michael Craze *69. Myth Makers: Jacqueline Hill & Ray Cusick *70. Myth Makers: Doctor Who Magazine *71. Myth Makers: Jon Pertwee & The Directors *72. Myth Makers: Louise Jameson & Mat Irvine *73. Myth Makers: Peter Purves & Donald Tosh *74. Myth Makers: Roger Delgado & Terrance Dicks/Barry Letts Part 1 *75. Myth Makers: Yee Jee Tso & Philip Segal *76. Myth Makers: David Brierley & Bob Baker/Dave Martin *77. Myth Makers: Carole Ann Ford & Barry Newbery *78. Myth Makers: Dudley Simpson *79. Myth Makers: Frazer Hines & Derrick Sherwin *80. Myth Makers: Sarah Sutton & Peter Grimwade *81. Myth Makers: Eric Saward *82. Myth Makers: Colin Baker *83. Myth Makers: Elisabeth Sladen *84. Myth Makers: Louis Marks *85. Myth Makers: Janet Fielding & John Nathan-Turner *86. Myth Makers: Katy Manning & Terrance Dicks/Barry Letts Part 2 *87. Myth Makers: Keff McCulloch & Tristram Cary *88. Myth Makers: Jackie Lane *89. Myth Makers: Richard Franklin *90. Myth Makers: Waris Hussein *91. Myth Makers: Wendy Padbury *92. Myth Makers: Nicholas Courtney *93. Myth Makers: The John Wiles Team *94. Myth Makers: The Lloyd & Bryant Teams *95. Myth Makers: John Levene *96. Myth Makers: Sylvester McCoy *97. Myth Makers: Andrew Skilleter *98. Myth Makers: Caroline John *99. Myth Makers: The Costume Design Team *100. Myth Makers: The Target Books Team *101. Myth Makers: Dick Mills *102. Myth Makers: Graham Williams *103. Myth Makers: Christopher H. Bidmead *104. Myth Makers: The Genesis Team *105. Myth Makers: Terry Molloy *106. Myth Makers: Doctor Who Magazine Team *107. Myth Makers: Derek Martinus *108. Myth Makers: Timothy Combe *109. Myth Makers: Douglas Camfield *110. Myth Makers: The Music & Sound Team *111. Myth Makers: Don Houghton *112. Myth Makers: The Directors - Vol. 2 *113. Myth Makers: Peter Miles *114. Myth Makers: Ian Collier *115. Myth Makers: Cy Town *116. Myth Makers: June Hudson *117. Myth Makers: Julian Glover *118. Myth Makers: Bernard Archard *119. Myth Makers: Stuart Fell *120. Myth Makers: Angus Lennie *121. Myth Makers: Stephen Gallagher *122. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Sixties: Volume 1 *123. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Sixties: Volume 2 *124. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Sixties: Volume 3 *125. Myth Makers: Barbara Clegg *126. Myth Makers: Telos Publishing *127. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Three Doctors: Volume 1 *128. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Three Doctors: Volume 2 *129. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Three Doctors: Volume 3 *130. Myth Makers: Flight Through Eternity - The Three Doctors: Volume 4 *131. Myth Makers: Damaris Hayman Category:Doctor Who VHSs Category:Doctor Who DVDs